a family on the light side of the force
by svufan2010
Summary: Anakin doesn't turn to the dark side of the force and gets a big family...
1. Resignation

Anakin couldn't believe it, Padme had just told him that he was going to be a father and he was on his way to the Jedi Temple to resign from the order. Padme had told him that she didn't want him to quit but they both knew that Anakin would not be able to stay after the council found out about the baby. "Obi-Wan, could you please let the council know that I wish to speak to them," Anakin asked. "Of course," Obi-Wan said. Later that day after the council Anakin stepped forward.

"Young Skywalker, what do you wish to talk to us about," Mace Windu asked. "I have to leave the order masters, I have been married and now we are expecting our first child," Anakin said. Obi-Wan looked shocked. "Skywalker, for your honesty we will let your fate be on your shoulders only," Mace said. "Anakin, I know I haven't been comforting lately but whatever you choose I will keep in touch, you are like a brother I never had," Obi-Wan said before Anakin could say anything.

"Thanks anyway masters I am leaving but if you need help I'll be standing by," Anakin said. "As you wish," Mace said. "Anakin wait," Obi-Wan said. "What is it," Anakin asked. "Masters, I am leaving with Anakin together we will be standing by," Obi-Wan said. "If that is what you want," Mace said. "It is, now come on Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "Wait you should Obi-Wan," Yoda said. "What is it, master," Obi-Wan asked. "Need to your wife we do," Yoda said looking at Anakin. Anakin sighed. "My wife is the senator from Naboo," Anakin said. "You mean you wife is Padme," Obi-Wan asked. Anakin nodded. "Come on Anakin she is probably worried," Obi-Wan said.


	2. Startling Discovery

Padme didn't know how long she was laying there when she heard the security alarm go off. It stopped almost as soon as it started. "That's odd," Padme said to herself. "Padme are you here," Anakin asked. "In the bedroom," Padme said. "Padme, Obi-Wan and I have to tell you something," Anakin said. "What is it," Padme asked. "Pack your bags we are going to Naboo, I mean you are almost eight months and you did say you wanted to get the baby's room done early," Anakin said. "Does Obi-Wan know," Padme asked. "Well yea, and he is going to be the godfather," Anakin said.

"What about the Jedi Order," Padme asked. "We both left," Obi-Wan said. "And the Senate," Padme asked. "Padme this baby is going to need you more than anything," Anakin said. "Alright, I'll resign but only for the baby," Padme said. After an hour Padme, Anakin, and Obi-Wan were all packed and ready to go to Naboo. When they arrived they found Padme's parents waiting for them.

"Mom, dad this is a big surprise," Padme said. "Well, Anakin commed us the other night and told us to expect you guys," Jobal said. "So I guess you are staying," Ruwee asked. "Yeah we are staying at the lake retreat for a while, but we will be back here shortly," Padme said. "Shortly what do you mean," Ruwee asked. "So you can meet your grandchild," Padme said. "You mean, oh Padme you have to let me come help you," Jobal said. "Fine you and dad can come too but we are going now to fix it up a little," Padme said. "Ok, Jobal why don't you go with them," Ruwee said. "Ok, come on you three lets go," Jobal said.

Once they arrived Padme started having contractions. "Padme are you ok," Anakin asked. "Anakin are you ready to become a daddy," Padme asked. "Never been more ready, are you ready to be a mommy," Anakin asked. Padme nodded. "Anakin I need you to carry her to the nearest room, Obi-Wan get some towels and warm water," Jobal said. They did as she asked and before long Ruwee arrived. "What's going on," he asked. "Padme is in labour," Jobal said. "You mean we are going to become grandparents to a third child," Ruwee asked. "Yes and I need you to get something to tie the cord and to cut it," Jobal said. "Ok," Ruwee said going off to find the things she asked for.

When he walked into the room where Padme was at he could see that she was in a lot of pain. "Ruwee I need you to stand next to me, Anakin, Obi-Wan stand by her side to make sure she breathes," Jobal said. Twenty minutes later Jobal said, "Come on Padme I can see the head." Padme pushed more and before long her baby was born, "Congratulations you two it's a boy," Jobal said. "Blade," Padme said. "Wait, Anakin it feels like there is another life force other than the ones here already," Obi-Wan said. "You mean there is another baby," Anakin asked. "I don't know for sure, maybe we should check with the force," Obi-Wan said. Once Anakin did that he gasped. "Anakin what is it," Padme asked.

"Padme we are going to have another baby," Anakin said. "You mean twins," Padme asked. Anakin nodded. "Alright Padme lets do this again, Obi-Wan can you stand over here please so Ruwee can clean Blade," Jobal said. "Sure," Obi-Wan said. Another five minutes later their other baby was born. "It's another boy," Jobal said. "Blake," Padme said. "Padme I am so proud of you," Anakin said. "I know and just think now we have two little boys," Padme said.


	3. Peaceful little family

"Come on Blade lets go see mommy," Ruwee said. Ruwee then handed Blade to Padme. "Hey baby, I have waited so long to meet you," Padme said before Jobal turned to walk towards them holding Blake. She then handed Blake to Anakin. "Hey buddy, you may have been unexpected but I'm sure mommy doesn't mind because I sure don't," Anakin said. "Of course I don't now may I hold my other son," Padme asked. "Of course," Anakin said taking Blade and handing Blake to Padme. "Oh Anakin he looks just like you," Padme said looking from Blake to Anakin. "And Blade looks like you," Anakin said. "I love you," Padme said. "I know," Anakin said.

"Ok everyone lets leave the room so the new mother and her children can get some rest," Jobal said. At that everybody left the room so they could sleep. "So Anakin how does it feel to be the father of twin boys," Obi-Wan asked. "I feel really excited about being a father of twin boys," Anakin said. "I bet Padme is going to have her hands full with a house full of boys and men," Jobal said. "You know she might then she might not," Anakin said. Everyone laughed when he said that. "What's so funny," Anakin asked. "What do you mean she might have her hands full," Obi-Wan asked. "She will teach the boys manners," Anakin said. "What about you," Ruwee asked. "I will try to go by her example," Anakin said with a smile.

An hour later Blake woke up crying his lungs out. Anakin went into the room to pick him up and to calm him down without waking Padme, or Blade. He walked back out to Jobal and asked for her help. "Well he is probably hungry, do you guys have any bottles yet," Jobal asked. "No they came earlier than we expected," Anakin said. "Well I guess we will have to wake Padme, Ruwee you and Obi-Wan go to the market and get clothes, blankets, bottles, formula, a changing table, two cribs, and two sets of bedding," Jobal said. "Ok," Ruwee said before they left to get the things they needed. "Padme, wake up," Jobal said. "Whats wrong," Padme asked. "Blake needs something to eat, I sent your father and Obi-Wan to get some stuff," Jobal said. "Oh come here baby," Padme said. "Come on Anakin lets leave her so she can feed your son," Jobal said. "Ok," Anakin said following Jobal out.

Fifteen minutes later Padme called for Anakin. "What is it luv," Anakin asked. "What if the council comes for Blade or Blake," Padme asked looking at Blake. "Padme I promise if you want to keep them here to raise them the council will never take them," Anakin said. "I love you," Padme said. "I know," Anakin said. A minute later Blade woke up. "Anakin will you bring him here," Padme asked. "Of course, come on Blade lets go see mommy," Anakin said picking Blade up. "Hey there little guy," Padme said. "So Padme your mom thinks you might have your hands full," Anakin said. "Why is that," Padme asked. "Because there are a lot of men in your life now me, Blade, Blake, and not to mention Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "Well I'll just have to teach Blade and Blake manners," Padme said. "That's what I said," Anakin said. "And then what," Padme asked. "Your father asked what I would do," Anakin said. "And you said," Padme asked. "I said that I would go by your example," Anakin said smiling. "Oh Anakin," Padme said. "I love you," Anakin said. "I know," Padme said. "Come on lets get Blade fed and go see grandma," Anakin said looking at Blade. "Ok and Anakin, don't forget we could end up having more children," Padme said. "We might but we don't know," Anakin said. A few minutes later both twins were fed and they went to see Jobal.

Just as they walked into the livingroom, Ruwee and Obi-Wan returned from the market. "So what were you two doing," Padme asked. "Getting some stuff," Ruwee said. "What kind of stuff," Padme asked. "Well your mother had Obi-Wan and myself go to the market to get some items you need for the boys," Ruwee said. "Oh you didn't have to do that," Padme said. "Lets just say it's our gift to you and the boys," Jobal said. "Well thank you really," Padme said. "Your welcome," Jobal said.


End file.
